


The Butler's Son

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Can be read as an xreader or xavatar, F/M, Forbidden Love, i'm just a huge slut for Jakob and for pregnancy fics okay it's nearly 3am don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nine months, the newest royal baby is born. If only your siblings would stop asking who the father is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butler's Son

**Author's Note:**

> SO I JUST STARTED FATES AND FELL MADLY IN LOVE WITH JAKOB. He is The One True Husbando and I'm way too smitten.   
> So this is an AU and stuff where the war doesn't happen and everyone is happy and nothing bad happens! It's 3am and I'm exhausted but I had to finish this and post it and I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> also I switched from using [First] to [Name] so it can be read as an xreader or an xfemale unit and literally the change was so weird at first tbh so if I fucked up somewhere let me know so I can fix it. It's late and I'm tired and proofed this the best I can.

After ten excruciating hours, the baby is born, screaming and crying like wounded animal. Camilla, who’s been by your side the whole time, sighs in relief and kisses your forehead, murmuring that it’s all over. Leo’s been trying his best to help you through labor, but he stays in the corner of your room, looking nauseated while Elise tries to calm him down. And Xander, bless him, is doing his best to keep it together. You don’t know whether he wants to vomit or cry. Probably both. Your labor has been bloody and emotional for everyone. Well, you’ve been the only one bleeding, although at one point it looked like Elise was going to clock Leo right in the face.

“You should be proud of yourself, my lady!” Flora says excitedly from across the room. She’s with the midwife and her assistants, washing the baby and making sure he’s healthy. “Not everyone gets through childbirth alive, or with such a beautiful baby!”

“I wonder if any of that beauty comes from the father,” Felicia teases, flashing you a grin. You groan and cover your face with your hands. “Would you like to tell us how much he put into his son?”

“Don’t tease my little [Name]!” Camilla warns her. While she says it liltingly, there’s an edge in her eyes. “It’s absolutely alright that she wants to keep the child’s father a secret.”

“Not if people question if they baby is true royalty or not,” Xander replies cautiously. He’s got a right to be; should something happen to your father, him, or Leo, your son is next in line for the throne. 

“Of course he’s royalty! It doesn’t matter who his father is. We all witnessed his birth. He came out of a royal vagina, that makes him royalty,” Camilla sniffs while Leo gags.

“I’ve already vomited once, can we refrain from using  _ certain _ vulgar words?” he demands.

“It’s just a body part, Leo,” Elise scolds with, rolling her eyes. “It’s like saying ‘elbow,’ or ‘leg.’ Vagina’s not some dirty word.” Once again he flinches and Elise devilishly grins before chanting “vagina” over and over at him. Xander snorts and turns to you.

“Still. I’d rest easier knowing exactly who brought this baby into the world,” he says.

“For the last time, I’m not revealing who the father is,” you tell him. How many times have you had to say this? It feels like you’ve had to say it at least three times a week since you told your family about your pregnancy. “It doesn’t matter. I wanted to make the baby, I wanted to have the baby, and I want to keep his father’s identity a secret.”

“It’s still a terrible choice, but whatever,” Leo shouts over Elise’s chanting. You shoot him a withering look. 

“I trust [Name’s] judgement,” Camilla replies with an air of finality. At least she’s been wholeheartedly supportive of you this whole time. “Jakob, is the tea ready? [Name] needs to stay hydrated.”

“I’m adding the sugar now,” he replies from his corner of the room. 

“Don’t add too much unless you want the little prince to have it in a few hours,” Flora instructs him. Your son is swaddled in her arms as she slowly makes her way to you. “He really is such a beautiful boy, my lady. You did a great job.” As tired as you are, your arms stretch out to take your son from her. He’s bigger than you would have expected, almost the size of some of Elise’s old dolls. How you got him out of you you’ll never understand, but thank God the pregnancy is over and you can enjoy your new role as mother. 

Your son is wide awake, large blue eyes looking around the room. No wonder he’d be curious about his new surroundings. He squirms a little in your arms and alarm shoots through your body. Are you not holding him right? 

“My lady, I can put your tea on your nightstand until you’re ready for it,” Jakob offers as he approaches you, tea on a platter. 

“I’ll hold him while you drink,” Xander says, hands motioning for your son.

“No fair. I wanted to hold my nephew first,” Camilla pouts as you hand the baby to Xander.   
“I’m the oldest so I have priority,” Xander replies jokingly. Camilla huffs but says nothing. Jakob carefully hands you your tea, withdrawing his hands only once he’s sure you can hold the cup by yourself.

“Thank you, Jakob,” you say quietly.

“Is there anything else I can get you, Lady [Name]?” he inquires.

“Well, maybe you can get Elise to stop yelling,” you reply, raising your voice so your younger sister can hear you. She halts immediately, giving you an apologetic look. Leo sighs in relief and removes his hands from his ears. 

“Oh thank gods it’s over,” he says. He makes his way to your bed and sits down close to Xander. Elise follows him and sits at the foot of your bed. 

“I hate to break up this up, but we need to change the sheets and clean Lady [Name] up. Prince Xander, Prince Leo, Jakob, if you would please step outside for a moment,” Flora asks them. 

“I was about to go to bed, actually. Good night everyone. And congratulations, [Name],” Leo announces as he leaves the room with a lazy wave. Xander gives his nephew a sad look before kissing his forehead. 

“I guess we’ll have to bond later,” he says solemnly, handing him over to Camilla, who’s all too eager to hold the baby. “Good night, sister.” He makes for the door, Jakob right behind him. Your butler glances over his shoulder, eyes gazing to yours.

“Jakob,” you call to him. He stops in his tracks. “I’m really hungry. Would you mind fixing me something solid to eat?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all. I’ll be back once this is over.” He replies with a bow before leaving. The minutes tick by slowly as your maids and midwife help you clean up and change your sheets and mattress. Despite the wonderful results of labor, it truly is a bloody mess. After an eternity your servants leave and your sisters decide it’s time to turn in. 

“Good night, [Name]! If you need baby help, just let me know!” Elise offers happily as she leaves the room. You chuckle.

“I will. Good night!” As soon as Elise leaves Jakob strolls in, kicking the door closed and bringing you a large platter of food. At last, you have a moment alone with him.

“Thank you,” you breathe as he places the platter on your lap. You can’t remember the last time you had something to eat. “Would you like to hold your son?”

“I’d love to.” You hand over the baby before scooting over to make room for Jakob in your bed.

“He’s as beautiful as his mother,” he says, gazing at the baby before kissing your temple. “You did such a wonderful job. I just wish I could have held you through labor.”

“Me too. I thought you were going to fight Camilla when she took that free spot next to me,” you laughed.

“I almost did, but that would’ve been very bad.”

“Because it outed you or because it’s my sister?”

“What answer do you want?” Giggling, you lean into him, resting your head against his shoulder. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m very tired,” you reply. Your son squirms and Jakob quickly moves him, holding the baby to his chest instead of cradling him in his arms. It’s the picture of perfection: lying in bed with your soulmate and your child. 

“I won’t be able to stay all night, but I’ll help as much as I can,” he promises. Leaning in, you two kiss. It’s a small, chaste, warm kiss, and yet it relaxes your soul. “Our situation is dangerous, but I promise I’ll be the best father and lover.” He kisses you again, this time on your jawline. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
